frelpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Canvilroba Cape
A cape/cloak that allows its wearer to take the appearance and garb of whomever they choose. Its appearance is a dark red (Although the colour changes due to its properties) cape with a wide bottom and two red diamond shaped symbols that drape over the shoulders. (The diamonds often stay visible as a symbol or accessory in it’s transformation.) ' It’s woven together using a large variety of materials and animal hide from 100 dimensions and timelines to give it its ability and makes it the strongest material in Goyavari while remaining as one of the softest and ductile. It’s creator, 'Marx Stück , used multiple methods in creating it, such as a combination of interdimensional and extradimensional layering as well as a method of folding materials into the fabric using a kind of gaseous/liquid element similar to the hypothetical theory of Negative Mass known as Siltantium . ' 'See Users #'Donkeyskin - A material that aids in the capes disguising abilities' #'Infi-map - A map that projects images of doors and portals, allowing dimensional navigation. This map is practically useless in Goyavari due to the dimensions limitations and almost complete lack of exit. Leaving Goyavari is quixotic.' #'Escafil Sheets - Absorb DNA from animals and aid in its cloth and appearance manipulation abilities; a modified (improved) design from the Andalite Escafil Device' #'Stealth fabric - In the light of the moon will absorb sound at a higher rate aiding to it’s stealth. It will also excrete energy, boosting the speed of the wearer.' #'Silver Hedgehog Spines - Adds to the speed of cloth manipulation and, depending on the wearers skill and experience in power replication/mimicry, may give the user a certain level of psychokinesis.' #'Fun Fun Cloth - A piece of fabric that aids the cape in size manipulation and dimensional thinning to make the cape as thin as it is. ' #'Hypercolor - A leuco dye demonstrating thermochromic pigment aiding in the capes color-adjustment.' #'Blue Cat Hair - A single blue hair was the only thing collected from this creature before it vanished with a grin. Its properties help the cape in its silent transition between disguises.' #'Blue Duplighost Sheet - Aids to the Shapeshifting abilities' #'Gem Splinter - Shapeshifting abilities (Side effect: Voices)' #'Wood shard - Shapeshifting abilities (Side effect: Voices)' #'Skrull Tissue - Shapeshifting abilities' #'Tip Blood - Aids in gender transformation circumstances' #'Yellow Dog Hair - Shapeshifting abilities' #'Shimmering Niburian Tissue - Shapeshifting abilities' #'Clown Blood - Shapeshifting abilities and mild manipulative abilities (Side effect: Voices)' #'Mysterious Drops - Shapeshifting abilities' #'Green Monkey Pelt - Animal Shapeshifting abilities' #'Zygon Tissue - Shapeshifting abilities' #'Experiment #210 Saliva - Shapeshifting abilities' #'Tsunagu’s Eyelash - Clothing control' #'Gold shavings - Aids in the capes self-repair' #'Red fur - Color adjustment' #'Green & Purple skin flakes - Stretchability and size/shape change' #'Helmet Shards - One of the materials in the diamond shapes; aids in transformation, minor levitation, and helps bind & consolidate all other materials abilities in the cloth.' #'Brown Bangs - Aids in consolidation and mimicry of abilities from other materials' #'Sword shards - Also in the diamonds, aids in durability, ability mimicry, & protection of the wearer both physical and mental. ' #'Cape piece - Mental link to the wearer; adds to the users strength, reflexes and acrobatic ability; Also aids in the capes repair.' #'Spider Silk - Durable and light; aids in speed and comfort' #'Pleochromatec Blood - Rare extinct alien (A “Pleonid”) extractment aiding in shape changing abilities and language translation (including color-speech)'